Comforts
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Tradução Autorizada. 3x4. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan. Trowa achava que conhecia Quatre Winner e que poderia manter seus sentimentos pelo piloto do Sandrock em segredo, mas uma missão dá errado e, uma arriscada tentativa de resgate prova que ele não conhece nada sobre Quatre – ou sobre ele mesmo. CAP FINAL ON encerrando Semana Trowa!
1. Comforts - Sinopse

_**Comforts**__, _por Kracken - fanfic traduzida participante do

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

INÍCIO: **03 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012 **

**.  
**

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, da Illy-chan H. Wakai **e da **AryamMcAllyster**, (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de 03/11/2012 até 11/11/2012, fazem parte **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA **esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo ^~

Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja \o/\o/

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, eu e a Aryam trazemos para você o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON.**

Com a escolha do acrobata de L3 para nossa primeira semana, o Projeto ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPARE SEU CORAÇÃO \O/

E comente ^~

_**Illy & Aryam **_

*********** oOo **********

**COMFORTS – CAPÍTULO 01: MAN DOWN **

_**Conforto – Capítulo 01: Resgate, por Kracken **_

**Tradução Autorizada. 3x4. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. Revisora: Aryam McAllyster  
**

.

"_**Trowa achava que conhecia Quatre Winner e que poderia manter seus sentimentos pelo piloto do Sandrock em segredo, mas uma missão dá errado e, uma arriscada tentativa de resgate prova que ele não conhece nada sobre Quatre – ou sobre ele mesmo". **_

_**Kracken **_

*********** oOo **********

Olá a todos e todas o/

Bem vindos ao segundo dia do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**** *.***

Escolhi traduzir a Comforts (Conforto), da Kracken, para ser a segunda fic da **SEMANA TROWA BARTON** por ser uma fanfic que traz um Trowa na linha de tempo do anime, ou seja, na época da guerra da Terra contra as Colônias.

O principal motivo do Projeto ter sido criado foi podermos mostrar o piloto da SEMANA, suas interações com os outros pilotos e seus relacionamentos uns com os outros. Pois bem, este Trowa da Kracken traz todo o seu 'eu': suas habilidades, forma de pensar e agir – e, principalmente, traz o Quatre Raberba Winner visto por ele: um adolescente que ele até admira, mas considerava muito bonzinho para estar em meio a uma guerra.

O fato de durante os capítulos da fic a Kracken fazer você conhecer de forma bem fiel o Trowa terrorista da Guerra contra a Terra, assim como te fazer descobrir, junto com ele, um Quatre diferente do que ele _acreditava_ conhecer é super instigante!

Sinceramente, é isto o que mais me encanta na fic inteira: além de mostrar o Trowa, mostra um Quatre ABSOLUTAMENTE diferente do que vemos usualmente nas fics: o personagem ainda é suave e gentil, mas sabe ser extremamente firme, decidido e letal – ele NÃO É um frutinha, um meninote fracote ou desprotegido – mesmo necessitando de um resgate – ou alguém que só vê a vida em tons de rosa. Ele sofre, se machuca, passa por situações de risco e morte, mas reage a tudo como UM RAPAZ, não uma moçoila histérica. E saber que tudo isto é reafirmado por meio da visão e observação do próprio Trowa é TUDO! \o/\o/

Com o passar dos anos, o Quatre tornou-se um dos personagens mais descaracterizados da serie – ou, como podemos até dizer, o que mais teve algumas de suas características covardemente extrapoladas em detritmento de outras. O Duo em segundo lugar, claro ¬¬. Então quando li esta fanfic da Kracken, anos atrás, apaixonei-me completamente por ela *.*

Espero que curta a leitura da fic e que gostem mais ainda de descobrir os dois personagens por um viés menos romântico, mas muito verdadeiro – e masculino.

Eu ADORO! XD

ABRAÇOS DE PANDAS BEM FOFINHOS para você!

Aguardarei, ansiosa, sua opinião o/

_**Illy-chan H. Wakai**_

_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes**_

Oh, apenas mais um adendo: a Kracken é TOTALMENTE PHODÁSTICA em suas fics, principalmente nas que mostram os rapazes enquanto na guerra ou mesmo atuando enquanto Preventers, após o fim do conflito. Sou 1.000% fã da mulher, vocês não tem noção o/ Pena que ela escreva pouquíssimo com o casal 3x4 – ela tem Heero & Duo como casal em um total de 92% de suas fics; tem pouquíssimas com o trio Heero & Duo & Wufei completamente APAIXONANTES! E algumas do Duo com o Zechs, assim como o Zechs & Treize ^^


	2. Comforts - Cap 01

**_COMFORTS_, por Kracken – Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

.

**Autora:**Kracken.

**Tradutora: **Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

**Revisora:** Aryam McAllyster

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Ação, Angústia.

**Casal:** 3x4

**Avisos:** Palavrões, angústia, cenário típico de guerra, lemon. Narração em primeira pessoa: Trowa.

**Retratações:** a série Gundam Wing e seus personagens são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Não sou a dona deles, nem ganho dinheiro nenhum com isto.

.

* * *

.

**COMFORTS **

_**Conforto **_

**Por Kracken **

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1: Resgate **

.

Eu usei todas as táticas que conhecia para me infiltrar em linhas inimigas. Fui capitão, soldado raso, cozinheiro e mensageiro. Rastejei de barriga na lama e até mesmo usei uma pilha de cadáveres de soldados como cobertura. Consegui. Mas quase não consegui acreditar quando descobri _onde_ Quatre estava se escondendo; em como ele tinha conseguido escolher um lugar tão óbvio, porém tão perfeito. Constatar tal fato me forçou a reavaliar minha opinião sobre ele. Sim, pensava nele como sendo um garoto ricaço inocente; dedicado à causa, mas sem fibra, bonzinho demais. Agora eu estava vendo o seu lado de aço, a extremidade dura por baixo da suavidade. Afinal, precisava-se ter colhões e confiança extrema em suas imunizações para se esconder dentro de um prédio pequeno sob quarentena. Ainda que o inimigo o houvesse descoberto por causa do seu sinal de socorro, duvido que algum deles tivesse coragem suficiente para perseguir Quatre lá dentro, mesmo usando uniformes antibacteriológicos. Alguns agentes bacteriológicos agiam de forma extremamente rápida e eram 100% mortais.

O processo era simples. Uma esteira de aço permitia que se deslizasse um cadáver contaminado para a área de quarentena. A automatização fazia o resto. Os corpos eram jogados dentro de tubos lacrados e depois empilhados para esperar por sua própria autópsia. Com a ineficiência militar instruída na OZ, eu duvidava que houvesse qualquer plano de trabalhar com aqueles desafortunados cadáveres num futuro próximo – ou mesmo distante.

Minha pele arrepiou. Eu não queria entrar. Eu sabia que estava com todas as minhas imunizações em dia e que recebera toda melhoria genética conhecida até hoje, mas o medo trazido pelo conhecimento de minha própria mortalidade me fez parar. Permaneci encarando a esteira por muito tempo, imaginando todo tipo de micróbios e germes rastejando por cima da superfície de metal lisa.

A verdade, porém, é que eu era, provavelmente, aquele que teria muito mais motivos para resgatar Quatre Winner. Desde o dia que ele baixara a própria guarda ante meu ataque apenas para provar que poderíamos fazer uma aliança, eu vinha abrigando sentimentos os quais não ousava dar voz: respeito, amizade, e talvez um pouco de admiração por ele ser quem era e os sacrifícios que ele tinha feito. Mais forte que qualquer um destes sentimentos, havia um desejo que era mais que meramente físico. Eu mantinha tudo em segredo, óbvio. Quatre parecia inalcançável demais para satisfação de meros desejos físicos ou mesmo sentimentos de um reles mercenário sem nome.

Determinando-me, deslizei pela esteira, empurrando minha mochila com equipamentos na minha frente. Ativar os controles externos me deu um calafrio. Quando o sistema automatizado ligou e começou a se movimentar, tive que resistir ao desejo de fugir dali.

— Não se mova! — uma voz ordenou menos de um minuto depois.

Gelei, meus olhos ajustando-se à pouca luz e disse, cauteloso:

— Se eu não me mover, vou terminar lacrado num contêiner.

— Trowa? — Quatre estava agachado num canto escuro, parecendo pálido e descabelado. A arma em sua mão, porém, mirava exatamente o centro de minha testa.

— Sim, sou eu. — Assegurei-o, pulando para fora da esteira. Assisti um tubo de aço abrir-se e a esteira continuar movimentando-se, levando seu cadáver fantasma até ele. — Está ferido?

— Superficialmente. — Ele disse ao se levantar devagar. — Mas estou morrendo de fome e sede. Estou aqui há dias.

Sorriu para mim. Como um rapaz podia ter olhos tão azuis e um sorriso daqueles...? Meu coração constringiu e tentei pegar minha reação, amarrá-la e prendê-la num canto qualquer dentro de mim. Precisávamos sair dali. Eu tinha que me focar naquele objetivo.

— Trouxe provisões e remédios, mas creio que devemos encontrar um esconderijo melhor.

— Depois que minha nave caiu, não tive muita escolha. — Quatre respondeu com um sorriso amargo. — A OZ estava por todos os lados...

— Eles ainda estão. — Informei-o, vendo a tensão por trás do sorriso. Passar dias preso com corpos de soldados contaminados, mesmo que lacrados em tubos, teria me afetado também. — Precisamos pintar seu cabelo e mudar suas roupas — Quatre mostrou-se confuso e tive que explicar: — Essa sua loirice se sobressai muito. Você precisa ficar moreno, não identificável.

Trouxera tudo comigo, claro. Não seria um terrorista mortalmente eficiente na área de disfarces se não trouxesse minhas ferramentas de trabalho comigo. Enquanto tirava o que iria precisar da mochila de nylon, inclusive as roupas militares, ele começou a se despir. Eu tentei não olhar, mas não consegui evitar alguns olhares rápidos por baixo de minha franja.

Engoli em seco, nervoso. Quatre tinha uma forma física juvenil; corpo liso e ligeiramente musculoso. A cintura dele era dura e achatada, sem um grama de gordura; seu tórax sólido e ligeiramente proeminente. Eu tive o desejo súbito de correr minha língua ao longo da barriga dele e senti um rubor quente percorrer minha pele. A calça comprida que ele usava estava frouxa, caindo baixa no quadril, exatamente acima de onde começaria o caminho da felicidade, mostrando os primeiros fiozinhos loiros um pouco abaixo do umbigo. Envergonhado, puxou a calça para cima e senti-me quase um depravado quando lhe entreguei outra para vestir. Vi o rubor em seu rosto, mas ele apenas a pegou e começou a vesti-la sem falar nada.

Quatre usava uma cueca preta e suas pernas mostravam arranhões em vários lugares.

— Precisei me esgueirar para fora dos destroços.

Ele explicou e eu percebi que estava olhando-o abertamente agora. Fiz um gesto de entendimento com a cabeça e dei-lhe as costas, querendo saber como ele conseguira ter sorte suficiente para escapar com apenas aquelas feridas. Mas aquele era o Quatre. Parecia que uma mão invisível pairava acima de sua cabeça, protegendo-o.

— Obrigado por vir me resgatar. — Estava dizendo quando terminou de vestir as roupas. Já eu trocara as minhas um pouco antes de encontrar seu esconderijo.

Tirei um spray da mochila e me postei de pé atrás dele enquanto começava a tingir de castanho escuro seu cabelo loiro brilhante.

— Duo e Heero estão numa missão, infiltrados numa escola relativamente próxima daqui. Mas não faço idéia sobre onde Wufei está. — Não mencionei que fora eu quem tinha captado seu sinal, mas que não havia informado a nenhum dos outros sobre ele. Não houvera dúvida alguma em mim de que seria eu quem iria resgatá-lo.

Quatre estava franzindo o cenho, pensativo.

— Sabe, andei pensando em algumas coisas, durante estes dias. — disse. — Minha opinião é a de que não ganharemos esta guerra se não trabalharmos todos juntos. E Chang... ele será o maior desafio. Ele tem muita raiva... muita desconfiança.

— Ele é um filho da mãe arrogante que acha que é mais forte que todo mundo. — Rosnei, terminando o que fazia e guardando a lata de novo em minha mochila. — Mas ninguém ganha guerras sozinho, é verdade, então sim, eu concordo com você.

Ele se virou sorrindo para mim e eu lhe entreguei uma caixinha com um par de lentes de contato castanhas. Tomando-a, examinou-as, curioso, e só então as pôs nos olhos. Analisei-o de cima a baixo, verificando os itens do disfarce escolhido por mim. Roupas militares básicas. Cabelo castanho. Lentes castanhas. Soa ridículo dizer que nada disso importava? Quatre... era lindo. Qualquer que fosse a essência masculina de um homem, transpirava dele para qualquer um ver. Eu tirei uma boina, coloquei em sua cabeça e empurrei a aba para baixo.

— Pense em limpar latrinas. — Sugeri — E não encare ninguém nos olhos.

Dei uma olhada ao redor do local; vendo os tubos lacrados com os cadáveres, tremi, querendo saber se alguma doença desconhecida estava se infiltrando naquele exato instante em meu corpo. A mão de Quatre apertou a parte superior de meu braço e eu baixei o olhar para ele.

— Sei o que está sentindo. — disse ele — Passei dias pensando a mesma coisa.

Fiz uma careta e grunhi.

— Vamos. Já é noite e logo estará chovendo. Vai ser bom porque nos dará cobertura.

Não havia um código de passagem para deixar o edifício. Desta forma, passamos disfarçados pelo setor de desinfecção e, despercebidos, saímos para a escuridão lá fora.

Claro que enfrentamos problemas. Eu me mantinha à frente de Quatre, como se fosse um oficial superior, mas isso não fez necessariamente que passássemos incólumes. Soldados possuem natureza extremamente desconfiada, na verdade. É isso o que nos mantém vivos. Mas quando um capitão de verdade postou-se no meu caminho, franzindo o cenho para nós dois, eu já tinha nosso álibi pronto.

— Vocês são muito jovens. — O capitão grunhiu. — Quais são suas ordens e quem é seu oficial comandante?

— Estamos atendendo à ordem de reagrupamento do 16º Batalhão, senhor. — Comuniquei. — Nossa unidade foi derrotada dois dias atrás. A maioria dos nossos rapazes foi morta. O tenente-coronel Myers nos designou para o 12º Batalhão. Estava esperando conseguir algum transporte que nos levasse até lá.

De uma única vez, expliquei nossa situação, status e juventude e por meio de uma cobertura bastante convincente: o 16º Batalhão da OZ realmente tinha sido destroçado por uma ofensiva rebelde e seu contingente era quase todo composto por recrutas novatos.

O capitão mostrou-se surpreendente humano. Ele pôs uma mão em meu ombro, apertou-o, e disse:

— Vão para a estação. Lá tem vários transportes que partirão dentro de uma hora. Diga-lhes que o Capitão Angelo deu ordens para levá-los até onde o 12º Batalhão está acampado.

— Obrigado, senhor. — Quatre agradeceu, sua voz soando tão cansada e grata que foi difícil não me virar e certificar-me de que ele estava bem.

— Crianças não deveriam estar lutando em guerras. — O capitão rosnou. — Mas estes são tempos desesperados.

— Nos sentimos honrados por poder lutar, senhor. — Exclamei, com uma saudação.

— Todos se sentem assim... até o dia que morrem. — O homem mais velho suspirou, passando uma mão no rosto. Então acenou com a cabeça, após recuperar a compostura. — Em frente, soldados.

O saudei novamente e Quatre e eu continuamos nosso caminho, afastando-nos dele. Só então olhei para trás. O rosto de Quatre trazia uma expressão estranha e eu quis saber se ele sentira medo.

— É mais fácil matá-los quando você não os conhece; mas são apenas homens, iguais a qualquer outro. — Quatre desabafou tão baixo que eu quase não pude ouvir. Um segundo depois, porém, aprumou a postura e os ombros, acrescentando, firme: — Mas todos nós escolhemos lutar. Não existem inocentes aqui.

— Não. Não existem. — Concordei. Eu mesmo nunca tinha sido inocente.

Quatre precisava de um lugar seguro e descanso. Eu sabia que não poderia esperar que conseguisse ir muito longe. A estação com os meios de transporte era uma tentação, mas muito arriscada para nós dois. Sozinho, eu ainda poderia ter uma chance, mas com Quatre a reboque era apostar demais na sorte.

— Transporte. — Quatre sussurrou, apontando para onde uma nave era lançada a partir de uma pista de pouso improvisada. Encontrei os olhos dele e ele explicou: — Será mais fácil nos escondermos em meio à carga, do que com os outros soldados.

— A segurança numa pista destas é mais rígida. — Informei.

— Numa base principal, com certeza. Numa mais escondida como esta, no interior, talvez. — Respondeu ele e eu refleti sobre isto antes de começarmos a nos mover cautelosamente pelas ruas e vielas abarrotadas do acampamento.

Decidi confirmar a possibilidade. Quando alcançamos o local, constatamos que era muito básica e que a cerca de segurança que levava à pista era cheia de buracos. Havia muitos destacamentos de soldados trabalhando carregando e descarregando lotes e mais lotes de material bélico. Nós estávamos em uma das principais bases que forneciam armas para a OZ. Aquele lugar estava na minha lista de alvos – e na de Quatre também, além de ser a principal razão pela qual ele estava ali, em primeiro lugar. Acidez corroeu meu estômago por saber que teríamos que sair dali deixando tudo aquilo ileso.

— Voltarei para terminar o que comecei. — Quatre jurou e eu vi um brilho feroz em seus olhos azuis que me pegou de surpresa. A momentânea derrota não o tinha amedrontado, tinha tornado-o ainda mais determinado a atingir o objetivo de sua missão. — Vou trazer o Sandrock comigo. Não permitirei que continuem operando.

Ele estava em missão, disfarçado como um cidadão, quando a nave dele fora abatida. Tinha teimado em espionar o alvo por ar, querendo saber a melhor forma de evitar vítimas desnecessárias e ainda destruir a fábrica de armas da base. Eu teria feito o mesmo, só que por razões diferentes. Teria espionado o objetivo apenas para encontrar o melhor meio de destruir tudo. Minha "família" de mercenários nunca tinha se preocupado com vítimas quando era contratada para executar alguma missão, e eu pensava de forma idêntica. Eu evitava os civis o quanto podia, mas fazia o que tinha que fazer, sem pensar duas vezes. Guerras não são ganhas sendo bonzinho ou pedindo-se 'por favor'.

Ponderei sobre nossas opções enquanto nos abaixamos ao longo de uma parte da cerca que caía, coberta com videiras e ervas daninhas. A chuva começou novamente e água gelada infiltrou-se por dentro do colarinho de meu uniforme.

— Não. — Decidi e comecei a me mover para longe da cerca. Era simplesmente muito arriscado.

— Trowa. — Quatre começou a contestar, entretanto calou-se e eu o imaginei pensando rápido, procurando argumentos. Enfim expôs: — Se formos pela estrada, haverá postos de fiscalização. Se ficarmos, eles nos encontrarão na próxima varredura de perímetro. Que outra opção temos?

— Iremos acompanhando o leito do riacho. — Eu lhe falei e sorri, sabendo que ele estava confuso.

Ninguém gosta de vigiar esgotos. Assim como o edifício em quarentena com os cadáveres, existe um medo e desgosto tácitos que fazem um homem evitar este tipo de trabalho até o último instante. Eu sabia que ataques rebeldes anteriores à cidade haviam provocado danos em vários quilômetros na rede de esgotos. Alguns trechos tinham sido consertados, mas nada havia sido limpo. Simplesmente não havia força tarefa, em meio a uma guerra, para isto. O riacho, claro, ficara com toda a imundície e sujeira resultante da destruição. Era um desastre líquido fedendo a céu aberto que provavelmente poderia pegar fogo por causa de toda a tralha química que havia sido derramada nele para limpeza.

Quando Quatre sentiu o cheiro do nosso destino, adivinhou de pronto meu plano. Ele rasgou um pouco da camisa e amarrou-a na frente do rosto para cobrir o nariz, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma careta de desgosto. Mas não reclamou ou questionou meu julgamento. Ele não era estúpido.

Cobri meu próprio nariz com o lenço da farda militar.

— O riacho segue doze quilômetros a frente... — comecei. — E então um rio o corta. Deve ter lixo e produtos químicos nele o suficiente para inibir nossa presença física e nos manter escondidos até mesmo das patrulhas aéreas, mas não sei dizer se eles têm sensores térmicos ou de DNA. — Feitos para detectar fugitivos, aqueles dois tipos de sensores faziam parte de um sistema de alarme excelente para áreas onde até mesmo soldados recusavam-se a ir.

Nós olhamos para o riacho fedorento mais abaixo. As margens em forma de barrancos eram íngremes e altas, a situação ficando ainda mais perigosa por causa da chuva. Nós teríamos que ter muito cuidado, ou lama e pedras poderiam deslizar por cima... ou por baixo de nós. E uma vez dentro d'água morta e contaminada, escapar não seria algo nada fácil.

Quatre tomou a frente, começando a deslizar pela margem alta, os braços abertos e se segurando em meio à areia, cascalho e pedras, em busca de equilíbrio. Ele era um homem com ótimos reflexos e bem coordenado. Pousou com um estrondo na lama, enterrando-se até o joelho. Baixou o olhar para ver o estrago com uma expressão de nojo e então voltou o olhar para mim, para acompanhar meu progresso. Já eu tive mais problemas na descida, apesar de meu treinamento acrobático: a lama e as pedras estavam escorregadias demais e muito instáveis, portanto se desse um passo em falso temia causar um deslizamento que poderia cair todo em cima de Quatre. Mas quando finalmente me encontrei ao lado dele, ele riu.

— Alá está nos testando. — Comentou.

— Não seria _castigando_? — Ironizei, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Bem, às vezes pode ser a mesma coisa. — ele respondeu e eu me vi dando um sorriso de canto, apreciando aquela perspectiva de vida.

Não conversamos mais depois disso. O mau cheiro vindo do riacho abaixo de nós era pavoroso e nos concentramos unicamente em continuar seguindo seu curso, esperando que os miasmas fedorentos não nos matassem sufocados antes de podermos abandoná-lo.

Eu já estava amparando Quatre, quando enfim alcançamos o entroncamento do riacho morto com o rio. As forças dele haviam praticamente se esgotado e nos sentíamos doentes e zonzos, sinal mais do que evidente que estávamos sendo envenenados pelo forte cheiro de podridão. Quando vi a correnteza de águas claras fluindo logo mais a frente, eu _quase_ acreditei no Deus de Quatre. E quando ele conseguiu chegar na parte da ribanceira lá em cima, se arrastando e se agarrando a tufos de mato, mas sem que eu tivesse que levá-lo completamente nos braços, quis agradecer em voz alta também.

Forçamo-nos a andar mais um pouco para nos afastarmos do maldito riacho. Quase no limite, nos deixamos mergulhar nas águas claras do rio límpido para nos limpar, tomando cuidado com a forte correnteza. Subindo por uma trilha acessível, escalamos a margem, tremendo e exaustos, passando do topo da areia e indo procurar refúgio debaixo das copas das árvores e arbustos. Foi simplesmente maravilhoso nos largarmos de costas no chão e encher nossos pulmões com ar fresco. Levei um susto quando Quatre se pressionou contra meu lado direito e lançou um braço e uma perna por cima de mim, agarrando-se a meu corpo como se nunca mais fosse me soltar. O rosto dele enterrou-se em meu pescoço e meu coração quase parou... até que sua voz conseguiu sussurrar em meu ouvido:

— Con... conge...lando.

Eu estremeci e senti a pontada amarga da decepção, mas não rejeitei seu abraço, não importava a razão. Eu meio que virei de lado e o abracei contra mim, tentando envolvê-lo com meu corpo. Que ele pensasse que era por algo diferente; eu tinha uma razão muito minha para abraçar Quatre Winner. Só minha. Quando sua respiração estabilizou, soube que ele havia adormecido, o rosto ainda aninhado na curva do meu pescoço. Eu não podia me dispor ao luxo. Tinha que me manter acordado, vigiando nós dois até ele se recuperar o suficiente para seguirmos viagem novamente.

.

* * *

Continua o/

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

Você acabou de ler: **Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

Bath House (Kracken)

Glow (Kracken)

In Your Eyes (Trixie)

Lost Vows (Trixie)

Nocturnal Games Series (Babaca)

Pet (Trixie)

Rattlesnakes (Trixie)

Sweet Dreams (Babaca)

Scandal (Aryam McAllyster)

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

Trust (Babaca)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

Jornada (Aryam)

He Promissed (CJMarie)

Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring)

Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken)

Nightmares (Merula)

Trowa's Mission (Merula)

Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


	3. Comforts - Cap 02

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

**.  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_COMFORTS_, por Kracken – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

**.**

**Autora:**Kracken.

**Tradutora: **Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Ação, Angústia.

**Casal:** 3x4

**Avisos:** Palavrões, angústia, cenário típico de guerra, lemon. Narração em primeira pessoa: Trowa.

**Retratações:** a série Gundam Wing e seus personagens são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Não sou a dona deles, nem ganho dinheiro nenhum com isto.

.

* * *

.

**COMFORTS **

_**Conforto **_

**Por Kracken **

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai & Revisão: Aryam McAllyster**

.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Precipício **

.

Pensei que ele ficaria envergonhado ao acordar, mas quando isto finalmente aconteceu, Quatre sentou-se no chão, piscou atordoado – como se tentando lembrar por que ele estava à beira de um esgoto a céu aberto – e então baixou o olhar e fixou-o em mim. Eu ainda estava deitado de costas, um braço por trás da cabeça à guisa de uma almofada e meus olhos, vermelhos pela exaustão, lutavam para se render ao sono.

— Você deveria dormir. — Quatre me falou. Nenhuma desculpa ou sentimento de culpa pelo tempo perdido. Entretanto, Havia uma pergunta naquela sugestão, e não era uma ordem.

— Depois. — Eu lhe disse e o levantei junto comigo enquanto me punha de pé. Inspecionei e escutei cuidadosamente a área, um amanhecer livre de chuva mostrava a zona rural despedaçada pela guerra ao nosso redor.

— Temos que continuar andando. — Disse ele. — Mas precisaremos arrumar suprimentos também. Tenho alguns contatos que posso utilizar se conseguirmos chegar mais perto da civilização.

Assenti, mas eu não era homem que confiava em qualquer um, menos ainda em quem nunca tinha posto os olhos antes. Não aceitaria a ajuda de 'amigos' de Quatre, a não ser que eu não conseguisse encontrar alternativa. A primeira ordem do dia, porém, era eliminar tudo o que pudesse nos atrasar.

— Precisamos tomar outro banho e tirar toda a lama. — avisei a Quatre, enquanto o conduzia pelo rio um pouco mais acima do local em que havíamos tomado banho ontem, até ter certeza de que a água estava mesmo limpa. Pelo meio do caminho, agarrei uns lírios do banco de areia. Quando já tinha uma braçada deles, Quatre elevou uma sobrancelha dourada – mas não me questionou. Acredito que salvar a vida dele tenha me dado credibilidade. Só esperava que continuássemos assim. Precisava que ele não me questionasse, se quiséssemos sobreviver.

— Aqui. — eu disse, apontando um declive mais suave e livre de sujeira no barranco à extremidade da água. — Tire as roupas e as lave primeiro. Mas seja rápido. Não temos muito tempo.

Ele hesitou e um rubor leve tomou conta de suas faces pálidas. Com o cabelo bagunçado e caindo por cima dos olhos, ele parecia muito novo e inseguro. Mas seus dedos se ergueram e ele começou a desabotoar a camisa.

Eu me virei para esmagar as flores contra uma pedra. O cheiro era lânguido e as pétalas se desmanchavam rápido. Misturadas com um pouco de areia do fundo do rio, elas daria um tipo de sabão rústico que, com um pouco de sorte, tiraria a lama e o maldito cheiro de nossas roupas. Usei meu chapéu para levar a mistura até Quatre. Foi quando tive que olhar para baixo e engolir em seco.

Quatre é lindo. Claro, se eu quisesse manter um olhar clínico – e como clínico, eu quero dizer que gerações inteiras da família dele tinha sido criadas em laboratórios, corrigindo falhas genéticas e tornando seus herdeiros pessoas geneticamente perfeitas. Porém, Quatre não parecia ter sido criado; ele parecia ter sido esculpido por um poder superior, isso sim. O corpo dele fluía, flexível como o de um dançarino, mas ainda naquele limiar entre homem e adolescente, suave em alguns lugares e cheio de ângulos em outros, já apresentando massa muscular. Ele tinha cicatrizes e eu sei que, se olhasse de perto, poderia ver sardas, pintas e até espinhas, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia enxergar nada daquilo... E realmente não dava a mínima. De pé com água até a cintura e terminando de se lavar, o resto do corpo de Quatre que permanecia oculto era um mistério atormentador que eu estava ficando maluco para descobrir.

— Sabão. — Minha voz soava quase irritada, com minha necessidade de pelo menos parecer que estava com tudo sob controle.

O rubor que antes mostrara-se presente nas faces do loiro espalhou-se ao longo de suas costas e tórax e ele manteve os olhos baixos, enquanto pegava o chapéu de minha mão e olhava curiosamente para dentro.

— Pegue a areia do fundo e misture. — Sugeri. — Vai ajudar a esfregar. Mas tome cuidado para não passar em nenhum dos machucados.

Dei-lhe as costas e comecei a tirar a roupa. Eu era alto e magro, em geral não dava a mínima para o que alguém pudesse pensar sobre mim... Até agora. Agora, eu me sentia como um vira-lata tomando banho com um animal de sangue puro... Ousando tomar banho com um. Odiei aquele sentimento de achar que não sou tão bonito quanto qualquer outro cara. Sim, eu era um mercenário, um cigano e não tinha um nome de verdade, mas todos os dias eu fazia coisas que a maioria dos homens adultos jamais conseguiria... Que Quatre Winner não poderia fazer. O sentimento de inadequação não era algo que eu precisasse cultivar... Ainda assim, queria saber se ele olharia para mim – e o que ele acharia do que tinha visto.

Quatre me deu o sabão antes de inclinar-se mais em direção ao rio para tirar o resto de tinta dos cabelos. Ele deu um último mergulho na água fria e pôs-se a sair do rio, os fios loiros parecendo ouro mais uma vez. Eu olhei, claro; meus olhos localizando seu baixo ventre em particular. O que eu esperava ver? Qualquer um pode lhe dizer o que acontece com os homens em água fria. Ainda assim, eu olhei, vi o que eu esperava ver e então desviei rapidamente o olhar.

Tomei banho e me vesti. Não sentia olhos em mim e desapontei-me um pouco ao encontrar Quatre já vestido e virei-me discretamente quando terminei de me arrumar. O cara é honrado e respeitável. Não tive dúvida alguma, naquele momento, que minha modéstia ainda estava intacta e que ele não tinha me olhado sequer uma vez.

Examinei-nos depois de lavar a boina também, cuidadosamente. Devolvi-a a Quatre e este a colocou por cima do cabelo loiro e encharcado. Ele tremeu de frio, mas prometi:

— O sol, junto com o calor dos nossos corpos, vai secar nossas roupas assim que começarmos a caminhar. É mais fácil explicar o porquê de estarmos molhados do que estarmos nadando num esgoto.

Quatre acenou com a cabeça, concordando, e de repente sorriu.

— Estou feliz por ter sido você quem veio me salvar.

Meu coração falhou uma batida e por um momento eu pensei que... Mas atribuí o comentário como um elogio às minhas habilidades e lutei como um leão para retomar o controle sobre minhas emoções.

— Eu faço isto a minha vida inteira. — Respondi enquanto começávamos a caminhar. — É tão natural quanto respirar para mim.

— Estou reduzindo sua velocidade, fazendo você se arriscar. — Quatre me respondeu, preocupado.

— Eu escolhi correr o risco. — Lembrei-o e vi com o canto do olho, seu olhar de gratidão. Se ele soubesse quanto mais eu seria capaz de arriscar por ele...

Sem as lentes de contato e com o cabelo loiro outra vez, Quatre só tinha uma boina e um uniforme militar para disfarçar o fato de que ele era o herdeiro Winner e um piloto de Gundam. Tentei imaginar como era viver sabendo que o universo inteiro conhecia seu rosto e tremi, feliz por eu ser nada mais nada menos que o indescritível, o esquecido, discreto, subestimado... _**Sem nome**_. Fui surpreendido pelo toque de amargura, justo quando eu imaginava ter aceitado tudo isso a muito tempo atrás. Porém, eu sabia que essa amargura ressurgira com a vontade de querer ser alguém... que Quatre notaria, alguém que ele não esqueceria.

— Eu estava com medo. — Quatre admitiu após deslizar por uma pedra lisa e recuperar o equilíbrio.

Eu tentei processar e entender o sentido da declaração.

— Medo? — Por fim não me contive e tive que perguntar.

— De que eles me descobrissem e me capturassem. — explicou e pude ver que aquela admissão obviamente o aborrecia. Desejei saber por que ele estava me confessando aquilo, por que ele sentia a necessidade.

— Eles... Duo foi muito espancado quando capturado por eles. — Continuou. Ajustou o chapéu e então enfiou as mãos geladas nos bolsos. — Costelas quebradas, uma perna quebrada, várias contusões. Ele me disse que... Ele me disse que a pancadaria começou assim que o tiraram do DeathScythe. Os soldados da OZ o odiavam. Queriam acabar com ele.

— Nós também matamos muitas pessoas do lado deles. — Eu respondi. Não precisei falar mais. Quatre entendeu. Certo ou errado, filhas, filhos, amantes, esposas e maridos tinham encontrado a morte nas mãos de cada um deles. Ódio e vingança eram mais do que esperados. — Duo foi torturado também. — Acrescentei em voz baixa. — A OZ queria informações sobre as bases rebeldes.

— Isso é... crime de guerra! — Quatre exclamou, transtornado, e eu tive que rir. Ele podia ser assim... Tão inocente, no meio de uma guerra suja. Minha reação o chateou, pude ver. Ele não disse mais nada por um bom tempo.

.

* * *

.

— Você nunca sente medo? — Ele me perguntou inesperadamente, como se nós não tivéssemos parado de conversar sobre isso mais cedo, embora já houvesse se passado várias horas do dia.

— Sinto. — Respondi. — Mas não importa. Com medo ou não, ainda faço meu trabalho.

— Então você é corajoso. — Quatre disse em voz baixa.

— Não me importar e ser corajoso são coisas diferentes. — Discordei. — Você tem que ter medo de morrer para ser corajoso.

— Mas você disse... — Meu parceiro mostrou-se confuso.

— Eu temo a dor e uma morte covarde, mas não morrer. Minha vida inteira sempre estive às voltas com a morte. — Expliquei. — Já dormi profundamente em campos de batalha e em trincheiras com a morte grassando ao meu redor.

Quatre sacudiu a cabeça como se eu ainda o confundisse e respondeu:

— Você deveria se preocupar com a possibilidade de morrer. Eu... Odiaria que você morresse.

Eu parei de caminhar e ele bateu com tudo nas minhas costas. Eu estava tendo dificuldade em acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvi-lo dizer. Ele se importava se eu vivesse ou morresse? Ele era o primeiro, pelo o que eu conseguia me lembrar. Eu sempre fora a opção mais fácil para ser substituído. Um Zé Ninguém. O solitário. A criança abandonada. O menino que não tinha nome, mas que era excelente com armas. _Mande-o para a linha inimiga, _eram as ordens mais freqüentes. _Ele não tem ninguém. Ninguém liga se ele morrer. _

Ansioso, Quatre passou um braço ao meu redor, como se sentindo meu tumulto... e me abraçou com todas as forças que tinha.

— Está tudo bem. — Ele sussurrou contra minhas costas.

Não, não estava. Não ali. Não quando eu não podia... Não com o perigo que estávamos correndo. Libertei-me de seu abraço e comecei a andar de novo, mas eu estava tenso e emocionalmente trêmulo. Eu não queria que ele entendesse aquilo como uma rejeição e odiei quando ele enfim me alcançou e murmurou um "Me desculpe".

— Não se... — Comecei a dizer, mas me controlei, dizendo: — Não temos tempo.

— Eu sei. — Ele respondeu e então suspirou: — Odeio esta guerra.

_**Odeia?**_ Ela era tudo o que eu conhecia. Era minha vida. Como podia odiar o ar que respiro? Havia vezes, entretanto, que existiam calmarias, momentos de paz antes da próxima batalha. _Num desses momentos, _pensei comigo mesmo_, poderia, talvez, dizer a Quatre o que sinto por ele._

Quando a escuridão enfim desceu chegou, rastejamos por uma janela estreita e quebrada, entrando no que sobrou de um edifício semi-destruído. Tínhamos espaço suficiente para dormir e um banheiro para usar com privacidade. Serviria perfeitamente de abrigo durante a noite e eu torcia para que a longa fila de aviões de transporte que víramos cruzar o espaço aéreo acima de nossas cabeças durante a maior parte do dia, estivesse bem longe antes do amanhecer. Não havíamos feito muito progresso, nos escondendo a toda hora em depressões do terreno e debaixo de arbustos para evitar sermos descobertos por seus equipamentos de radar.

Estava frio. Quatre esfregava vigorosamente as mãos uma na outra e colocava-as nos bolsos. Não podíamos nem pensar em acender um fogo, infelizmente, mas não poderia dizer que a possibilidade de compartilhar o calor dos nossos corpos durante a noite era algo desagradável. Enquanto tentávamos limpar o espaço em meio aos escombros, fui pego de surpresa ao ver que Quatre não estava pensando neste tipo de problema.

— Esta cidade foi completamente destruída. A guerra destrói tantas vidas. — Desabafou ele, angustiado.

Era uma observação desnecessária. Eu pensava de forma mais prática, precisamente no fato de que aquele era o esconderijo perfeito, seus muros semi explodidos impedindo de sermos detectados pelos grupos de busca. Estávamos nos arriscando ficando lá, é verdade, mas o vento noturno ia ficando cada vez mais gelado e eu não queria passar a noite ao céu aberto, à mercê das forças da natureza.

Chão limpo, sentamo-nos próximos um do outro em meio a escuridão. Por meio de acordo mútuo e silencioso, não comentamos estarmos com fome. Encostei minhas costas contra uma parede que não caíra e eu o senti recostar-se em mim. Não consegui controlar o impulso de passar um braço ao seu redor e puxá-lo para mais perto.

— Frio. — Expliquei. Senti, mais do que vi, seu aceno concordando.

— Devemos alcançar o local seguro amanhã pela tarde. — Quatre fazia os cálculos mentais da distância. — Vou ficar muito feliz em poder sair da zona de batalha. Tenho muita coisa para fazer, mas preciso do Sandrock primeiro.

— Ou algumas armas. — Dei um sorriso de canto. Depender de uma única forma de lutar sempre era perigoso, especialmente quando a pessoa dependia de uma máquina de batalha tão rara, ou seja, um Gundam. Era mais inteligente ser um homem de muitas habilidades. Eu podia batalhar em qualquer módulo de combate – fosse um Gundam ou um móbile doll – quanto com qualquer tipo de armas.

— Trowa? — Quatre falou meu nome em voz baixa, como se quisesse me dizer algo importante.

Pensei que tínhamos sido descobertos, que talvez ele tivesse ouvido um barulho que eu não tinha escutado; mas então o senti deslizando um braço ao meu redor também, assim como colocando o peso dele em meu tórax. Eu queria, mais do que qualquer coisa, poder ver os olhos dele, sua expressão e ter certeza de que aquilo era o que tanto estava esperando.

— Quatre... — Havia tanto que podíamos dizer só pronunciando o nome um do outro. Como podíamos brigar, discutir e então chegar a um acordo apenas com nossos nomes? Quatre lhe diria que era alma reconhecendo outra alma, mas eu acho que era tensão, adrenalina, hormônios, e sentimentos um pelo outro que não conseguíamos mais manter escondidos em nós mesmos. Que se danasse o perigo de sermos descobertos; nós queríamos foder um com o outro o mais rápido possível.

Mãos mornas deslizaram por baixo de minha camisa e um beijo doce tocou minha boca. Era hesitante, inseguro, esperando uma censura ou rejeição, mas, ao invés disso, recebeu meu beijo impetuoso, quando arrebatei seus lábios com os meus. A partir daí ele estava em mim, gemendo e sussurrando algum tipo de gratidão. Não tenho bem certeza, eu estava excitado demais e lutando com suas roupas para conseguir despir certas partes importantes do corpo dele, pelo menos.

Quatre é um jovem apaixonado pela vida e por seus ideais, e não me desapontou quando provou agir da mesma maneira apaixonada em meus braços. Suas mãos são fortes, acostumadas ao manejo dos controles de um Gundam, e o corpo esbelto era bem musculoso onde pressionava-se contra o meu. Quando minhas mãos deslizaram sobre a fenda em seu traseiro escondida por sua cueca, brincando com o que encontraram lá e tornaram a se encher com suas nádegas arredondadas, houve uma hesitação da parte dele. Claro que não iríamos tão longe assim, mas isso não significava que eu não poderia descobrir os prazeres escondidos ali.

Em nossa cama áspera de concreto nos deitamos, cada um em direção oposta ao outro da melhor forma que conseguimos. Eu possuía uma certa habilidade nesta área, mas Quatre estava inseguro e sem jeito, descobrindo todo um terreno inexplorado, para começar. Quando ele finalmente me tomou na boca morna e úmida, eu tremi sem controle, amaldiçoando o fato de não poder ver o rapaz por quem sentia tanta atração me reivindicar daquela forma pela primeira vez.

Não duramos muito. Eu o fiz gozar primeiro, arrancando-lhe um grito, enquanto desfrutava completamente o gosto do seu sêmen e sentia seu membro em minha boca. Quando ele conseguiu ter pensamentos coerentes de novo, tomou minha ereção mais fundo do que tomara antes e me deu uma chupada poderosa. A língua dele imergiu ao mesmo tempo na pequena fenda no topo da glande, lambendo, deslizando por ela, e então eu gozei sem defesas, enroscando meus dedos em seus cabelos de ouro. Ele engasgou e eu o ouvi cuspir, mas não protestou quando eu o puxei em minha direção e descobri meu gosto em sua língua num beijo profundo.

Permanecemos juntos: Quatre deitado em cima de mim e minhas mãos brincando à toa com seus fios loiros. Depois de um certo tempo, ele perguntou, inseguro:

— Amanhã de manhã... Vamos ficar juntos? Eu vou me sentir... Envergonhado?

Aquela pergunta me revelou uma coisa muito importante e senti uma grande tensão dentro de mim ir embora. Eu não fora só um alívio ou o próximo da fila. Eu fora o seu primeiro. Segurei-o firmemente em meus braços e respondi:

— Não. Nada de vergonha. Vergonha nenhuma.

Mas ficaríamos juntos? Não tinha a resposta para isso. Não podia fazer promessas. Eu sempre havia sido um soldado. Minha vida sempre fora lutar nas linhas de batalha. Não conseguia ver um futuro que fosse diferente.

.

* * *

Continua o/

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 02)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. Único já postado)**

**Lost Vows** **(Trixie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. Único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. Único já postado)**

**Pet (Trixie – Cap. Único já postado)**

**Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 01 já postado)**

Bath House (Kracken)

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne - já postada)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken - já postada)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 02 já postado)**

Jornada (Aryam)

Nightmares (Merula)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


	4. Comforts - Cap 03 FINAL

_**.**_

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**ENCERRANDO-SE O/**

**SIM! Isto mesmo! Depois de quase 1 semana de atraso – a Illy-chan aqui adoeceu T.T forevermente - acompanhe o lançamento das duas últimas fics a serem lançadas pelo Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduçoes, encerrando definitivamente a **

**SEMANA TROWA BARTON:**

.**  
**

**_Comforts_, da Kracken & _Just Curious_, da DeathAngel125 – capítulos finais! **

**Leiam e se divirtam nestes últimos instantes da festa YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA! \o/\o/\o/  
**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_COMFORTS_, por Kracken – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

**.**

**Autora:**Kracken.

**Tradutora: **Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Ação, Angústia.

**Casal:** 3x4

**Avisos:** Palavrões, angústia, cenário típico de guerra, lemon. Narração em primeira pessoa: Trowa.

**Retratações:** a série Gundam Wing e seus personagens são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Não sou a dona deles, nem ganho dinheiro nenhum com isto.

.

**Nota da TRADUTORA Illy-chan: **Postagem** ESPECIAL **em homenagem a** TODAS as fãs de Comforts: **

**AmyMizBlue, Sílvia Sousa, Nica Morgan e Manda-chan43 \o/\o/**

.

* * *

.

**COMFORTS **

_**Conforto **_

**Por Kracken **

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai & Revisão: Aryam McAllyster**

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 3: Arame Farpado **

.

Era bom demais acordar com alguém aquecido em meus braços. Era algo com o que eu poderia me acostumar, mas sabia que era melhor apenas desejar por enquanto. Acordar meu amante era quase doloroso, mas sabia que não podíamos demorar mais.

O braço de Quatre ao redor de minha cintura estava apertado e firme. Ele disse, parecendo ter acabado de acordar:

— Nunca quero esquecer este momento. Quando as coisas estiverem mais desesperadoras, me lembrarei do som das batidas do seu coração e saberei pelo o quê estou lutando.

Fechei os olhos. _Não está lutando por mim_, pensei, mas não externei meu pensamento. Uma guerra não podia ser ganha para um mercenário cigano que realmente não dava à mínima se ela acabasse ou não. Mesmo assim, tinha que dizer algo. Nós já tínhamos conversado sobre arrependimentos antes e eu não queria que ele pensasse que seria um dos meus.

— Eu não quero perder você. — Disse, e não elaborei mais. Promessas seriam mentiras e eu não mentiria para ele.

Porém, acabei por dizer a coisa certa. Um beijo encontrou meus lábios e ele me abraçou com uma força surpreendente. Deixei-o ir, então, e ele e eu achamos nosso caminho para fora da escuridão do esconderijo para a luz ainda insipiente de uma aurora nevoenta.

Ele se esticou, mesmo nós dois andando ligeiramente agachados, parecendo um gato ao bocejar. Não pude deixar de rir enquanto passo os dedos em meu cabelo, penteando-o e tentando descobrir para que lado a guerra se deslocou.

Uma mão enlaçou-se na minha, de repente, e eu olhei para olhos azuisesverdeados que demonstravam um certo embaraço. Quatre lutou contra isso e então disse:

— Eu sempre soube que não era... Igual a todo o mundo... Mas nunca considerei... Ficar com um rapaz antes de ontem à noite.

Era uma admissão da virgindade dele e talvez uma busca por um pouco de confiança, imaginei. Mesmo hoje em dia, as pessoas ainda falavam que era perversão e ficavam furiosas quando o assunto era homens apaixonados um pelo outro. Não era nada fácil, criar coragem e assumir sua sexualidade.

Eu sorri e segurei fortemente sua mão. Inclinei-me ligeiramente para a frente, o que o faz rir e lhe disse:

— Sinto-me honrado. — Quando ele novamente me brindou com um sorriso, eu o puxei para mais perto, abraçando-o e disse em seu ouvido: — Espero que eu seja o seu segundo também.

Ele ficou profundamente ruborizado e baixou o olhar. Libertei sua mão e tentei aliviar o momento.

— Se chegarmos até aquele morro, poderemos nos desviar do perímetro das batalhas. Mas se dermos de cara com o exército, nós... — Parei qualquer especulação. Nós dois sabíamos muito bem o perigo que corríamos.

Quatre acenou com a cabeça, compreendendo e começamos a caminhar.

.

* * *

.

Foi uma marcha longa, difícil e miserável. A fome crescia como uma besta dentro de nós antes que conseguíssemos deslizar pelas linhas inimigas e alcançar nosso ponto de apoio; uma casa deserta com apenas metade do telhado. Suprimentos e um transmissor estavam escondidos sob as tábuas do piso e levou um tempo relativamente curto antes de Heero aparecer em uma nave pequena e rápida para nos tirar dali.

Aquele modelo de nave em especial, na verdade nada mais eram que barras de aço formando uma mera cabine de pilotagem, com enormes propulsores e estabilizadores. Elas podiam impulsionar-se com mais velocidade do que qualquer nave já construída e subir verticalmente em direção ao espaço em até quarenta batimentos cardíacos, porém um piloto podia não estar vivo antes da queda livre. Estas naves não tinham espaço físico suficiente em sua estrutura para um módulo de gravidade artificial. Entretanto, elas eram excelentes para entrar e sair de zonas perigosas. Eu as odiava.

Apertamo-nos na maldita gaiola e Heero ativou os escudos ao mesmo tempo em que ligou os propulsores. Bombas explodiram ao nosso redor enquanto nossos inimigos tentavam impedir nossa decolagem. Já estávamos fora de seu alcance antes que eles conseguissem determinar nossa posição, no entanto, e eu duvido que houvesse piloto melhor do que Heero para evitar que fôssemos atingidos por aqueles projéteis em pleno ar. Enquanto Quatre e eu estávamos sendo forçados para trás com a potência do impulso da nave, era _ele_ que estava desafiando a gravidade e operando aquela máquina dos infernos. Sua força assustadora e aquele estado mental que o deixava apto para agir, não importando quais fossem as condições encontradas me faziam questionar sua humanidade.

Quando a nave fez um inesperado rodopio de 180º, eu quase vomitei. É verdade que sou um acrobata extremamente treinado, mas eu nunca tive que fazer apresentações debaixo de uma força gravitacional suficiente para esmagar um animal de pequeno porte. Heero então entrou em um padrão de voo suicida, esquivando-se de mísseis e entrando e saindo das nuvens sem um único instrumento a bordo capaz de nos dizer nossa posição. Instrumentos como estes eram retirados das naves do tipo em que estávamos para atingir dois propósitos: um, torná-las tão rápidas quanto um cometa, e, segundo, impedi-las de serem descobertas por radares.

— Inimigo às seis horas! — Quatre gritou de repente e fui pego de surpresa ao vê-lo de olhos bem abertos e conferindo as posições dos inimigos a cada mudança de ângulos. Tudo o que eu queria era me enroscar firmemente em um apoio e ficar de olhos bem fechados, mas ele estava ativamente comprometido em ajudar Heero.

Nossa nave desviou prontamente de sua rota, reagindo ao aviso de Quatre e rajadas de fogo e mísseis metralharam as nuvens perto de nós. Quando Heero mergulhou para passar por entre montanhas, senti como se minha carne estivesse sendo arrancada dos meus ossos. Sei que desmaiei; recobrei a consciência com uma dor de cabeça excruciante e com Quatre sacudindo meu ombro, ansiosamente.

— Estou... bem. — Balbuciei e pisquei de repente quando Heero deu uma guinada brusca em direção ao solo, para o que parecia ser morte certa. O desgraçado resvalou facilmente pelas copas das árvores, desviando a nave para o lado exatamente no último segundo, pousando, finalmente, dentro de uma caverna em uma planície aos pés de um penhasco.

Ficamos à espera, ansiosos, Heero com os motores desligados – mas nave inimiga alguma invadiu nosso espaço aéreo nos procurando. Ele então se permitiu um sorrisinho superior e pressionou o botão que abria a blindagem protetora da nave, pulando do _cockpit_ como se tivesse acabado de dar um simples passeio pelo parque. Eu me movia mais devagar, cada músculo protestando e minha mente ainda convencida de que estávamos lá em cima, cruzando enlouquecidamente o céu e as montanhas. Quatre estava bem do meu lado, uma mão em meu cotovelo, enquanto descíamos no hangar improvisado na caverna gigantesca onde se encontravam nossos Gundans.

— Aee, meu chapa! — Duo gritou enquanto pulava de uma plataforma baixa próxima aos pés do Deathscythe. Ele limpou a graxa das mãos com um trapo enquanto se aproximava de Heero. — Arrepiou geral com os Ozzies lá em cima, hein?

Heero deu de ombros, como se o rapaz de cabelos compridos o aborrecesse, e disse:_"É claro"_, mas o sorriso satisfeito não tinha deixado seus lábios. Duo, usando aquele uniforme de padre que ainda me confundia, sorriu para ele e então voltou o olhar para nós.

— Vocês estão bem, caras? — Perguntou.

— Agora estamos. — Quatre respondeu fracamente.

— Nada que uma cama e comida não curem. — Respondi.

— Nós somos uma equipe, lembra? — Duo o recriminou. — Quatre pede socorro e você vai atrás dele sem ajuda nenhuma? Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder ninguém para uma epidemia idiota!

— Ele salvou minha vida! — Quatre disparou de súbito, e então, quando os olhos de Duo se arregalaram, ele sacudiu a cabeça, esfregando a testa. — Sinto muito... Eu estou cansado... Mais tarde.

Duo piscou e então esfregou a nuca.

— Certo, eu entendo. — Disse ele. — A gente conversa mais tarde. Vamos, Heero. — Voltou-se para onde o japonês estava tirando o uniforme de vôo. — Você pode me passar um relatório sobre a missão de resgate.

Duo sorria malicioso, mas Heero parecia irritado. Ele estava usando um short de ciclista e uma camiseta que, molhados de suor, estavam colados em seu corpo musculoso. Puxou uma ponta da camiseta, afastando-a de si com uma careta de desgosto e o moreno de trança franziu o nariz.

— Banho primeiro e meu relatório depois? — Duo sugeriu. Heero assentiu e ambos começaram a andar em direção ao banheiro.

Trowa fez uma careta. Ele não conseguia imaginar aqueles dois juntos. Não fazia sentido, da mesma forma que a fascinação de Chang WuFei por Treize _não fazia_. Presumiu, pensando em nele e em Quatre, que o novo relacionamento entre os dois provavelmente pareceria tão estranho quanto.

— Eles estão indo juntos para... — A voz de Quatre some e eu o olho. Ele estava vermelho até as orelhas, olhos arregalados. É, fazer sexo tende a dar uma nova visão e novos ouvidos para captar certas insinuações.

— Espero que não. — Eu grunhi. — É algo que não quero nem pensar. — Massageei um braço dolorido e então lhe dei um olhar terno. — Você quer que eles saibam sobre nós?

Nosso namoro poderia ser um embaraço para ele junto aos demais. Vi seu semblante mostrar-se preocupado, mas ele não estava angustiado com conseqüências, ele estava pensando em mim.

— Você não quer que eles saibam?

Eu ri.

— Não, não é problema nenhum para mim.

Ele pareceu aliviado ao ouvir minha resposta e então passou um braço ao meu redor.

— Ótimo, porque eu acho que você precisa de ajuda para subir no seu beliche.

Não era uma distância tão longa assim, mas algo começou a me aquecer por dentro e não respeitou o corpo exausto e em dor. Eu o desejava e me sentia seguro o suficiente, finalmente, para aceitá-lo. Minha mão deslizou da cintura de Quatre para tocar o quadril rígido que roçava no meu enquanto ele andava. Ele olhou para mim com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Permissão? Eu esperava que fosse.

Meu quarto tinha fechadura na porta e um beliche duro com uma colcha áspera. Era mais do que eu estava acostumado, e Quatre não pareceu se importar quando se virou, pressionando-se contra mim, tentando devorar meus lábios enquanto eu nos levava para a cama e me sentava nela.

_Virgem. __Inexperiente. Não vá rápido demais._ Minha mente estava cheia de conselhos, mas nenhum de nós estava escutando. Minha camisa foi retirada num segundo e mãos espertas estavam mexendo no meu cinto e baixando o zíper enquanto eu provava o pescoço de Quatre e roçava meu rosto nos cabelos dele. Nós dois precisávamos urgentemente de um banho. Estávamos cobertos de poeira da estrada e fedendo com o cheiro do combustível da nave de resgate. Não importava. Era como se fossem afrodisíacos, fazendo-nos lembrar de nossa aventura, do perigo compartilhado. Ficamos nus, quase rasgando as roupas na pressa.

Agora que podia vê-lo, constatava que meu Quatre era forte e esbelto por baixo de suas roupas. Eu era alto, firme e magro. Lutamos para ver quem seria o ativo, apertando, empurrando, e puxando até que demos com Quatre embaixo de mim, meu peso pressionando-o para baixo, contra o colchão fino. Suas pernas em volta de ao meu redor, coxas musculosas me apertando e pés perfeitos cruzados por trás de minhas costas. Ele arqueou e esticou os braços por cima de sua cabeça, olhando para mim com olhos azuis esverdeados cheios de paixão e destemidos. Ele me deixou empurrar minha ereção contra ele, roçando-a na sua pele lisa e deixando um rastro quente de pré-gozo. As mãos dele desceram e entrelaçaram-se em meus cabelos.

Eu tentava pensar enquanto mordia o pescoço dele e então lambia com uma língua áspera até sua clavícula. Eu precisava de... Mas eu não tinha nada. Nós dois estávamos escorrendo muito, prontos para gozar enquanto nos contorcíamos juntos. Baixei uma mão, envolvendo nossos membros e me cobri com nosso pré-semen, depois fazendo o mesmo com Quatre. Enquanto eu trabalhava um dedo nele, rezava para que eu estivesse escorregadio o suficiente para passar por uma entrada apertada, virgem.

Eu não o machucaria. Os pés dele desfizeram o enlace e ele parecia nervoso, permitindo que eu o estirasse, sabendo o que eu pretendia. Eu precisava que ele me dissesse o que queria.

— Amor. — Eu mal respirava enquanto sentia-o se alargar aos poucos. — Me diga...

— 'Tá tudo... bem... — Quatre respirou de volta, e suas pernas se ergueram, incertas e hesitantes, não muito certo sobre como íamos fazer o que ele acreditava estar a ponto de acontecer.

Passos soaram no corredor. Os olhos de Quatre desviaram-se para o som de imediato, mas ninguém tentou bater na porta do meu quarto e os passos continuarem em frente; uma clara advertência para que não fizéssemos muito barulho e eu me senti extremamente excitado, sabendo que nossos camaradas estavam lá fora, sem saber... Ou talvez sabendo até demais o que estávamos fazendo.

Eu me cobri novamente com meu pré-gozo, feliz por estar tão excitado por causa de Quatre. Quando eu o empurrei um pouco para trás, erguendo seus quadris e trazendo suas nádegas para perto, precisei de tudo de mim para não gozar bem ali, quando encostei a glande de minha ereção em sua entrada.

Quatre tremeu e seus olhos entrecerraram, como se antecipando dor. Suas mãos em mim machucavam. Ele estava se fechando.

— Respire fundo, — sugeri. — E relaxe.

Ele tentou, sorvendo o ar numa respiração profunda e liberando-o devagar. Eu o senti ceder contra mim e foi quando eu entrei lentamente dentro dele. Ele parecia pronto para abortar tudo, os olhos agora arregalados, mas então mordeu os lábios e soltou outra longa respiração. Fiz força e pressionei, finalmente passando pelo anel de músculos e me embainhei no paraíso. Meus quadris estocaram para frente, fazendo-me entrar completamente nele, e Quatre fechou os olhos o mais que podia, seus dedos fazendo hematomas em meus ombros.

Então, subitamente, o corpo de Quatre relaxou todo de uma vez, cedendo frente a minha invasão. E tudo virou calor, paixão e corpos indo de encontro um ao outro depois disso. Quatre descobriu o intenso prazer do que estávamos fazendo e todo o controle o deixou. Ele se tornou um demônio de desejo em meus braços até explodirmos em um orgasmo cheio de gemidos que nos abalou até a alma.

Desmoronamos juntos na cama, beijando-nos e nos aninhando um no outro e eu sorri, satisfeito, para meu amante quando ele me deu um sorriso sonolento em troca.

— Trowa Barton... — Quatre conseguiu falar, entre dentes, enquanto dava uns tapinhas em minha face. — Da próxima vez, você fica por baixo, ouviu?

Eu sorri.

— Dolorido?

— Isso não chega nem perto de... descrever... mas... — Quatre parecia estar avaliando. — Foi danado de bom.

Ele riu e foi um dos mais doces sons.

— _**OH, DEUS, HEERO!**_ — Uma voz abafada, carregada de paixão, subitamente nos alcançou através da parede.

— _Cale a boca, idiota, eles vão ouvir!_ — A voz tensa de Heero soou imediatamente depois.

Eu balancei a cabeça, rindo e Quatre ficou vermelho até as raízes do cabelo loiro.

— Eu nunca vou entender esses dois. — Admiti para ele.

Quatre sorriu e deslizou um dedo ao redor de um dos meus mamilos.

— E eles também não nos entenderão, aposto.

Eu suspirei, pensando em nossas vidas muito diferentes, e então dei de ombros.

— Existe um ditado que diz que a guerra faz companheiros de cama improváveis. — Trouxe Quatre para junto de mim e decidi abafar os gemidos dos nossos vizinhos com os nosso próprios.

.

* * *

Fim *_*

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

**EXCEPCIONALMENTE EM SEUS ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS ^~  
**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 03 Final)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado) **

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Lost Vows (Trixie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Pet (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**When I'm SixtyFour (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Bath House (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Another Day (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Inspiration Point (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Notas já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Prólogo já postado)**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**The Best Laid Plans (Caroline – Cap. único já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 02 já postado)**

Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Caps. 03 & 04)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

**Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03 – já postado)**

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Nightmares (Merula -** **Cap. único já postado**)

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 03 já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Jornada (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Scrooge (Sunhawk – Cap. único já postado)**

**E comente, claro XD**


End file.
